


Baby of Mine

by odinsons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Death, Disney, M/M, cry - Freeform, lullaby, oh no, rolleigns - Freeform, roman reigns - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth finds Roman dying in an alley way. Roman's last wish is quite shocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I was in the mood again and I decided to write a sad story this time. I actually cried while writing this tbh.

Seth was searching for Roman all night. In the buildings, in the cafe and even at Dean’s, but he was still nowhere to be found.  
“ROMAN!” Seth shouted, hoping he would hear. Seth was scared without Roman, he needed Roman more than he needed anything else. “ROMAN!”  
Seth looked in alleys, and even in the back of some buildings. “ROMAN!”  
Seth’s eyes were welling with tears, that was when he heard a cough come from an alley. Seth ran, and saw Roman sitting against a wall.  
“Oh my God, Roman!”  
Seth sat beside Roman, who held him up, and then saw his wound. Roman was stabbed in his lower abdomen.  
“Who did this?!” Seth asked, trying to help Roman’s bleeding.  
“I-I don’t know...he just, he just stabbed me…”  
“I’m gonna get help, okay? I promise I’m gonna get you--”  
“Seth, it’s too late.” Roman coughed, spitting out blood. Seth’s eyes welled up with tears, and he rested Roman’s head on his lap.  
“Roman, no. We’re getting help.”  
“Seth,” Roman made Seth look into his eyes. Seth looked down at Roman’s eyes, and saw the life fading out of them.

So this was it. This was how Roman was going to go. Stabbed to death by some asshole. Seth screamed in anger.  
“Roman, I don’t want you to go,” Seth cried. Roman took one of his hands, and carresed his face one last time.  
“Seth, can you sing to me?”  
“Sing what, Roman?” Seth asked, petting his hair. Roman was silent, then he mumbled, “That lullaby that my mom used to sing to me. You know, the one from Dumbo?”  
Seth nodded, and cleared his throat. Seth wasn’t the best singer, nor did he practice singing. But this was Roman’s dying wish, so Seth did it.  
“Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart.” Seth’s words became shaky, and so did Roman’s breaths.  
Seth continued,  
“Never to part  
Baby of mine.” 

Seth didn’t want Roman to leave him. They still had so much to do. They still had to get married, and have two kids and grow old together. They were supposed to live their lives together.  
“Little one when you play  
Pay no heed to what they say  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine.” Roman’s eyes closed, making Seth’s cries shakier. He should call the ambulance.  
“If they knew all about you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.” 

Seth grabbed his phone, and dialed 911, in tears, still softly humming the tune. Seth felt Roman’s breaths slowing down.  
“911 what’s your emergency?”  
“My, my boyfriend. He was stabbed and I think he’s-he’s gone…”  
“Alright, sir. We’re tracking you down, hold on tight, we’ll be right there.”  
Seth hung up, and Roman was pretty much gone.  
“From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be  
Baby of mine.” Seth sobbed, and like that, Roman was gone.  
“Roman?” Seth asked, crying. Seth shoved him, and pushed him, but Roman wouldn’t wake up.  
“No, no! NO!” Seth shouted, and heard the sirens in the distance.  
“YOU PROMISED!” the sirens got closer, and finally they were here. Seth kissed Roman one last time, and then the ambulance shoved Seth out of the way. Seth was crying, and two paramedics came beside Seth, putting a blanket over him.  
“Sir, we’re so sorry.”  
Seth nodded, and began to walk towards the small car. “He promised,” he whispered, holding onto the promise ring Roman gave him.


End file.
